Your Own Personal Hero
by samwinchestergirl33
Summary: Josslyn ends up in a relationship she never thought she'd be in. First in a series. Warnings for abuse.


Your** Own Personal Hero**

**Summary: Somehow and some way, Josslyn Jacks ends up in a relationship that she never thought she'd be in.**

**Pairings: OC/Josslyn, Emma/Josslyn friendship, Cam/Josslyn friendship, some Emma/Spencer. Kristina/Josslyn friendship makes a big appearance in this. Some Ethan/Krissy mentions. **

**Warnings: Contains abuse.**

_Flashback:_

_She was late. She couldn't believe that she was **late** for her date with Hunter. She hadn't noticed the time when she'd been at the rollerskating rink with Cam, Spencer, and Emma. She stopped her bicycle when she came to her boyfriend's house. Climbing off, Josslyn rested the bike against the fence and hurried toward the door, blonde hair flying about her as she did so._

_The door swung open before she could even raise her hand to knock. The blonde swallowed hard as she saw Hunter looming over her, green eyes dark and harsh, body tense._

_"Sorry! I know I was supposed to be here a half an hour ago." Josslyn breathed, giving him her best smile. "But I lost track of time."_

_Instead of the boyish grin and the hug and kiss she'd expected, she was shocked to see his arm swing toward her. She couldn't even prepare herself before his open palm met her cheek, a loud smack ringing out. She cried out at the sting in her cheek, bringing her hand to her cheek. _

_Hunter's hands wrapped around one of her slender wrists harshly in a way that was sure to leave bruises. He pulled her inside and slammed the door shut, shoving her against it. His hand gripped her face tightly and his lips pressed against her own much too hard. "You were off with Cassadine again, weren't you?" He growled, his fingers digging into her shoulders. He didn't wait for her answer before he threw her to the floor and began to kick her._

* * *

Josslyn shook her head to rid herself of the memory of the first time her boyfriend had hit her. Her hand shook as she raised it to ring on the doorbell infront of her, one arm holding on to her stomach where some new bruises were. She should've gotten help long before now.

The door opened slowly and she heard the woman who'd answered's laugh turn into a gasp as she caught sight of the girl in front of them. "_Josslyn?!" _

Kristina stared in horror at the girl in front of her, immediatly ushering her in and making her sit on the sofa.

Josslyn accepted and took a seat shakily, wincing as Kristina's hand brushed over her side.

"What happened to you?" The brunette breathed out, staring at the girl in horror, wondering if she should call Michael, Morgan, or Carly.

A fresh wave of tears overtook Josslyn and she let out a hiccup, taking in deep breaths, trying to gather the courage to speak. "I need help. And this isn't something my brothers or my mother or my friends can help me with. Only you will understand what I'm going through. You've dealt with it."

Kristina's breath caught on her throat at realization. Honestly, one look at Josslyn, at the black eye, at the way she was holding herself around her stomach, at the way she flinched at a brush of fingers against her side. It was all so obvious. She swallowed hard as memories welled up in her mind. Memories of Keifer. She hadn't thought of him or what he'd done to her in so long. "So Hunter has been hurting you?" She whispered quietly as her fiance, Ethan Lovett came into the living room, handing both women a drink wordlessly, letting his hand rub Kristina's back comfortingly before he left the room.

Josslyn let out a whimper, bottom lip quivering. "I am so damn tired of being scared all of the time. The first time he hit me was months ago. And I was so shocked. I hadn't expected it. Now, it's surprising if he _doesn't _hit me."

Kristina began to pull up the blonde's tee-shirt, letting out a gasp at the bruises scattered along her sides and stomach. Suddenly, it all made sense. Why when they'd went swimming, Josslyn had changed in the bathroom and not in the room with she, Molly, Kiki, or Avery. Why she avoided wearing a bikini. How Morgan had mentioned visiting his mom one night and hearing his baby sister screaming. "What happened that caused him to hit you the first time?" She questioned, wincing at the way that sounded.

"Because I was late for my date with him." Josslyn confessed, lowering her head in shame, letting her blonde hair surround her face like a curtain. "I was hanging out with Emma, Cam, and Spencer at the rollerskating rink and ended up losing track of time. I was having so much fun."

"Your friends have no idea?" Kristina wondered quietly.

Josslyn shook her head. "I'm good at hiding." She answered weakly. "But I want to tell them. I want to tell my family, too. Could you be there for me when I do?"

When Kristina nodded her head in agreement, Josslyn through herself into the brunette's arms, burying her head in her neck.

* * *

A couple of weeks had passed since Josslyn, with Krissy's help, had told everyone what Hunter had done to her. She was getting better, even if how careful Spencer was being around her annoyed her. Don't get her wrong, she got why he was behaving the way he was. Still, though. She wished he'd treat her normally like Cam and Emma did. "God, don't treat me like I'm broken!" She snarled, those blue eyes of her's full of fire.

Spencer yanked back his arm as if he'd been bitten, flinching slightly. "Sorry." He breathed awkwardly. "I just don't know what to do." And how ironic was that? The Cassadine, usually filled to the brim with self confidence, stubborness, and courage was terrified of holding his best friend in fear of triggering her. Hunter had truly screwed things up.

The blonde's expression softened slightly and she raised her hand, resting it gently on his smooth cheek. "Spence, you're _nothing _like Hunter. I _know _that. I know that you'd never hurt me. So could you just _try _to treat me normally? Please?"

He swallowed hard, nodding wordlessly as he pulled her into a hug. It was going to take some time. He was still afraid of doing the wrong thing, of reminding his best friend of the guy who'd hurt her, no matter how much she insisted that he wouldn't.

**This may be turned into a series. The second oneshot would deal with the aftermath, basically Josslyn stating on stand what Hunter had done. It would also flash back to when her friends and family found out.**


End file.
